Crepitaciones
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: Quién eres y cuándo dejaste de ser. Eres ese límite entre la penumbra y un penacho de luz, justo como tu cuarto ahora.


. C r e p i t a c i o n e s .

Déjame mimetizarme con las vetas de tu cama, o los pliegues de la sábana. Pero déjame abrazarme a los pedazos que me quedan de ti: las huellas de barro por tus pasos, los libros de inmenso volumen olvidados, aquel panecillo desabrido a medio comer… Son como arena desmoronándose a la presión de mis brazos, contra mi pecho, bajo mi rostro, entre mis lágrimas.

Si un día me encuentra, de rodillas, un minuto tuyo, me complacería te sentaras a relatarme cómo llegamos a esto, o, si el tiempo es corto [o se te hace largo, remárcame aquellos actos fallidos que llevaron mi mano, tibia intentando coger la tuya, a caer sola en ese agujero que la congela. Porque, princesa [suspiro, quisiera que de aquí a un tiempo no lejano, mis huesos se levanten y lo hagan bien esta vez. Es tan cierto que si me dices que la única respuesta seria quedarse quieta, a muchos más pasos de distancia, yo me sentaría en aquella banca enmohecida del otro lado del lago, comenzando a encontrar sentido al porqué alguien la puso ahí.

Mas tú, risueña y encandilada, no me dices ya nada. Absolutamente. Las palabras son sonidos, inertes, no valen mucho, son tus ojos los que le dan sentido; de esta manera ya no me hablas, has enmudecido. Con paciencia voy buscando una última palabra, ese adiós, para dejar de hacer esto con mi vida; no me cuesta, todo es tuyo, sólo espero ese último vestigio de ti, ordenándome la media vuelta.

Hoy desperté, con aquella ínfima y única energía para recorrer la rutina. Mas encontrarte así, fue el símil de aquel adiós. Yo entendí, preciosa, yo entendí¿ves[sonrío triste…

( F l a s h B a c k )

Ni si quiera te voy buscando, pensando en algo relativo a ti, sí, aunque es diferente: una ducha, tiempo recorrido, mente que se despeja un poco. Me llevo los dedos prensil e índice de mi mano derecha a mis ojos, aun te visualizo retirándote, varios pasos delante de mí, acompañada, encandilada. Nunca he sido de escaparme de clases, lo saben, no me considero alguien a quien invitarían para algo así, claro. Mejor copio la clase, así, quizás, podrías pedírmela y escucharía tu voz, si ya no deseas pasarme por alto.

Una ducha, necesito el vapor encegueciéndome, el calor del agua que adormece, ahogándome, perder la conciencia, la noción de la realidad, para poder así, y sólo así, tener la esperanza que mañana despertaré bien… tú estarás bien conmigo… todo estará bien…

Sin embargo, es como si me pusieras a un lado de la basura: Esa ropa en el suelo, junto al perchero, la conozco; y, para mi pesar, la otra, pues hay 2 juegos, también, aunque de esta última sólo reconozco la exterior.

No necesito mirar, y sinceramente¡oh, Merlin!, no quiero hacerlo. La única orden que comanda mi cuerpo es un "_sal de __aquí"_, tan claro como imperativo. El vapor es denso, lo suficiente para ella, que casi no la distingo, sólo se vislumbra que es más alta que tu, y el color apagado de su cabello; pero no lo suficiente para ti, para lo intenso de tu cabello, de tus pecas, tus labios, tu lengua.

No he hecho el menor ruido, pese a mi premura, al salir, al hechizar la puerta con un seguro, que se te olvidó, para que no te metas en problemas si alguien más entra. Ni durante el trayecto, no he caído, no he llorado… lo que he hecho es una especie de ruego, que para algunos se considera orar, siendo mi Dios alguien inespecífico, quien pueda escucharme, ayudarme.

( F i n D e l F l a s h B a c k )

Simplemente déjame estos minutos en que tu habitación no te sirve, para reclutar todo lo que pueda llevarme a ese mundo que siempre me esperará y abandoné por esta corta visita que te hice.

Tu perfume, tu lazo, tus pergaminos escarlata que pude encontrar,

No te tomaras unos minutos a percibir mi ausencia. Posiblemente, casi con seguridad, algún día me recuerdes, mas para ese entonces estará todo bien conmigo, como lo está contigo. No preguntaré por ti, tus ojos ignorándome con una sonrisa a los labios son la respuesta.

No voy a preguntarme porqué tengo que desligarme de ti, o porqué no puedo seguir a 8 pasos tras un muro, en tu camino. Es sólo mi ingenuo cuestionamiento¿dónde fue a parar todo lo que di? Pero, no, no, no deseo resultados o gratitudes, nunca fue por eso, sólo¿a donde?, no lo visualizo en ningún rincón de esta habitación. Puedo adivinar que si algo de aquí se relaciona conmigo, no lo sabrás considerar.

No pertenezco aquí, a ti, a tu mente, a tus cabellos, no… De aquí a mañana [ayer nunca habré caminado por aquí. Yo no te pertenezco… pero me pertenece lo que significas para mí: en las frías losetas, en los pasillos desolados ya muy tarde, en el barbullo que no nos tocaba. Eso es lo que queda, me pertenece, se queda conmigo, todo lo que fuimos, en mis manos, el único vestigio.

Ahora ve a dejarle marcas en el cuello, a callar cuando lo menciona si quiera, a coordinar con sus pasos, a cerrar las puertas tras ustedes. Juntas serán lo que siempre quise ser.

Está todo bien.

Crash!

Está aquí, en mi pecho, en la palma de mi mano, derramándose. En mis ojos abiertos, en el envés de mis párpados, zumbando en mi cabeza, escuece: tú, dándome la espalda, pretendiendo no oírme, dejándome atrás. Tú… alejando, asustada, tu rostro de mi mano.

Pasando a tu lado, esperando tu llamado, mas nada… nada… en lo absoluto, ignorada a tal límite. No me digas que te busqué demasiado, porque te esperé sentada, tantas salidas, tantos recesos. Como si mi personaje hubiera terminado en tu literatura. Una vez más no pude entender qué fue lo que hice o dejé de hacer.

Sigue quemando, ya no sé qué es.

No te pedí un poco del tiempo que le dedicas a ella, eso nunca lo pretendí [¡iluso!. Podrías siquiera haberte tomado el tiempo de alejarme discretamente, dándome tiempo a despedirme, a preparar mis maletas, planear mi tiempo nuevo y vacío. Sólo no le quitaste los ojos de encima.

No puedo decirte que es lo que haré de aquí a mañana. Perdóname y corre. Te quiero, es todo lo que quise hacer.

Mañana me daré cuenta que nunca fue así, que todo lo mío fue tan egoísta como lo tuyo, porque indirectamente este dolor te pide algo a cambio. No me basta con tu bienestar en otro lugar.

El tiempo vendrá a momentos. Tú vendrás a momentos, yo a otros. Lo lamento, ya no corras más.

En mi habitación ya, con aquellas señoritas revoloteando el cuarto, personas, gente, puedo darme cuenta que… cielos, te extrañaré tanto. Eres esa pincelada en lo blanco de mi vida. Nunca nadie pintará encima, nunca nadie de ese color.

Ahora déjame acá, justo al lado de la basura. Soy ese pequeño crimen que escapa de tu conciencia. Estará todo bien, ahora.

Voy camino a la siguiente clase, con chapitas en mis horadados lóbulos, con los ojos bien abiertos, queriendo aprender más de aquello que la gente nunca percibe, con las medias dispares pues me han escondido casi todas, con la revista de mi padre en la mochila, esperando tenga un artículo que describa un nuevo y fascinante ser, para empaparme en él. La población que me rodea, alumnado, tiene un ritmo 2 segundos delante del mío, así que no es que me quede atrás, sino que ellos se adelantan, todos juntos.

Saldré de clase, con bolitas de papel en mi cabello, encuentran algo gracioso en tirármelas, si les hace feliz… Saldré, a tratar de encontrar otro par de medias, o zapatos, o pergaminos, lo que haga falta. Saldré, y no habrá alguien que las encuentre siempre más rápido que yo, que me haga cerrar los ojos un poquito, pues encontré algo constante en que centrarme, nuevo y fascinante, para embeberme.

Está todo bien.

Si me corto la piel¿los Thestrals me comerían? Después de todo, sería carne fresca, y ellos son como tú, justo: sólo hacen lo que tenían que hacer.

Tiempo que no les hago una visita.

** K**** a r l a  
**

Crepitaciones, casi martillazos en mi cabeza, culpa, rencor… He entendido al fin: Tú bien lo valías.

La frase "la exterior" esconde más información acerca de la relación. 


End file.
